


Kneel does sound an awful lot like Neil

by godot (jengu)



Series: Doing the Lord's work, or you know just doing the Lord [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Au where ichirou takes nat in earlier on, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Shameless Smut, snick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengu/pseuds/godot
Summary: Fate likes to take its turn in weird and unconventional ways. Whatever fate that leaves Nathaniel kneeling in between the legs of the newly ascended Moriyama lord has so many turns it may as well be a pretzel with a few extra knots.Or perhaps it’s not fate at all. Perhaps it’s just because Nathaniel is a little hard of hearing, courtesy of a heavy handed father, but who can fault him? Kneel does sound a awful lot like Neil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured for loving this ship so much, I don't do it enough justice so here's everything I can't draw channeled into words. It's my first fic don't hurt me.

Fate likes to take its turn in weird and unconventional ways. Whatever fate that leaves Nathaniel kneeling in between the legs of the newly ascended Moriyama lord has so many turns it may as well be a pretzel with a few extra knots.

Or perhaps it’s not fate at all. Perhaps it’s just because Nathaniel is a little hard of hearing, courtesy of a heavy handed father, but who can fault him? _Kneel_ does sound a awful lot like _Neil_.

Ichirou stops mid-conversation and looks up from the papers on his desk the moment Nathaniel's knees hit the floor. With his mouth half open, Ichirou looks almost dumbstruck, if a Moriyama were allowed to look anything other than imposing (or charming when the circumstances required it). Ichirou barely arches a finely groomed eyebrow at Nathaniel before he gets an explanation.

"You said to kneel, my Lord." 

And Nathaniel had always been good at following directions. His life depended on it after all.

Ichirou almost wants to laugh hearing “Lord” coming from Nathaniel, who for the first time is calling him by the correct title, but his heart is racing at the thought of his own preferences being revealed so easily because of a misinterpretation.

"Neil Josten. Your alias for the new assignment in Columbia," he repeats. "It seems your years of service have made you hard of hearing. Though I was not aware that this", he gestures with a gloved hand at Nathaniel's knees on the wood floor, "was one that you offered."

“I’m sure that you’ve always been aware of the capabilities of my mouth, my Lord.” Nathaniel lets slip a little grin and only gets a pointed look in return, not that he can see that with his eyes firmly focused on the ground. He lets the grin go, but the silence is heavy so he continues. "I didn’t know it was a service you desired. The Moriyamas require an heir. I wasn’t aware I was an option.” _He’s never thought about it._

Ichirou swallows at the implications, eyes moving up to Nathaniel's cracked lips. A tongue darts out to lick them, and Ichirou can’t help but do the same to his own. Nathaniel continues to stare fixedly at the ground.

"Is it one you wish to fulfill?" Ichirou is grasping for straws, he knows this, but he can’t help it. He can’t deny how much Nathaniel looks like his father and how much he misses--no, he can't keep letting these memories resurface. In any case, his face is pleasant and his sharp tongue will be the death of him. He’s his Butcher of all things, but Ichirou can’t deny how many smiles Nathaniel has been able to crack out of him since the moment they met.

Nathaniel blinks at that. "I wasn't aware that my wishes mattered in fulfilling services for the Lord."

Ichirou isn’t quite sure that any previous Lord ever requested such a service from their trained assassin before. It’s not like it was mentioned at the new Lord orientation or anything. He mulls over it for a few seconds before he lets out a breath.

"It does for this one." Nathaniel was his father’s son after all and his father--

*

None of this should be new information to Nathaniel. He’s known Ichirou for years, had been training to be his right hand man since the moment he was born until he had to run and--and he was finally able to meet him and he took him in even though he wasn’t even Lord yet and--

Suddenly all the lingering looks and sense of comfort that he feels around Ichirou clicks into place. Nathaniel's head snaps up and his cool blue eyes meet Ichirou’s dark ones. His stare is unwavering and he swallows before he can get the words out.

“Ask me, Lord.”

“Cut the Lord act, Nat. Is this something you wish for?”

His _“Yes”_ is barely a breath that puffs out from Nathaniel’s lips. 

Ichirou crooks a gloved finger at him. “Then come here.”

Nathaniel shoots up from the ground to go over to where Ichirou is sitting and kneels in between his legs. He’s already unbuckling Ichirou’s belt before a gloved hand strokes over the burn scar on his cheek. Nathaniel nuzzles into the cool leather caressing his cheek.

He pulls out Ichirou’s dick and is surprised to be confronted with, quite literally, a snake. Nathaniel knew the Moriyamas all sported tattoos as a marking of the family. He had seen Ichirou’s chest scaled with the intricate details of dragons and the family crest, but he never thought they had tattoos even down there. And a snake no less? His eyes widen and he shoots a look up at Ichirou.

“A snake?” Nathaniel blurts out.

“I don’t remember getting it either.” If Ichirou is honest, he can’t remember most of the tattoos on his skin. He blacked out 5 minutes after the needle first touched his skin, and he can’t quite remember what happened afterwards.

Lowering his eyes back down to the task at hand, Nathaniel presses a soft kiss to the tip to soothe the phantom pain. He licks the head and begins to press butterfly kisses down the shaft.

Ichirou is already half hard by the time Nathaniel looks up again. Judging by the gloved hand that’s beginning to fist into his hair and the light flush on his cheeks, it looks like Nathaniel is doing something right.

“Is this to your liking, my Lord?” 

The puffy breaths against his dick, not to mention Nathaniel slipping back into his cheeky tongue, leaves Ichirou struggling to keep his composure. 

“Continue”, he says through clenched teeth and fists both of his hands into Nathaniel’s hair. He wishes he could take off his troublesome gloves and feel how soft his curls are and stroke the bumps across Nathaniel’s skin, but perhaps there will be another time for this.

Nathaniel gets the hint and opens wide to take all of Ichirou into his mouth, suckling softly before he pulls up again. They get a slow rhythm going before one of Ichirou’s hands slide to the back of his neck and Ichirou’s hips buck forward. Nathaniel lets his mouth go slack as Ichirou pulls him in by the neck and thrusts faster into his throat, in and out, in and out. The quiet room begins to fill with the sound of panting and the wet sounds of slick skin. 

The weight of Ichirou is heavy on his tongue and the image of the cool and collected Ichirou flustered because of him pulls at something in his gut. Looking up at Ichirou’s flushed face, Nathaniel suckles again and Ichirou grunts softly at the image of his dick filling Nathaniel’s mouth, the snake disappearing between his pretty lips. Hearing the Lord grunting is such a foreign and pleasing sound that Nathaniel lets out a moan in response. The vibrations on his dick make the rhythm of Ichirou hips falter, and with a groan he’s coming down Nathaniel’s throat, the fists in his hair and at the back of his neck clenching even tighter. Nathaniel tries his best to swallow as Ichirou continues to ride out his orgasm, some of the cum dribbling down his chin.

When Ichirou finally frees his hands from their vice grip and pulls out, he clears off the cum dripping from Nathaniel’s mouth with a swipe of his gloved thumb. Before he can do anything though, Nathaniel catches his wrist and suckles at the dirtied glove. Something tugs at Ichirou’s chest and he’s left staring as Nathaniel darts a tongue out for one last lick to his thumb.

“Ichirou-sama,” Nathaniel whispers breathlessly. “Were you satisfied with my services?” 

Ichirou want to roll his eyes, but he’s actually the most satisfied he’s felt in years since the last time he saw-- He simply tucks himself back into his pants and flicks his hand over at the door. 

“Yes, now go take care of yourself Neil. _Neil_ , you know, as in your new alias if you were paying attention to me the first time. ”

Nathaniel knows a dismissal when he sees it. He takes his leave, but not before turning at the door to send Ichirou a shit eating grin. 

“Oh I was definitely listening my Lord. I’d say I _kneeled_ it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a few months after the first time Nathaniel kneeled for Ichirou before he finally brings himself to ask about...whatever “this” is that they’re doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a snippet of this written nearly a year ago and it wasnt even really related but i suddenly got inspired to stick it in this verse so here's some angst/comfort

It’s a few months after the first time Nathaniel kneeled for Ichirou before he finally brings himself to ask about...whatever “this” is that they’re doing. Nathaniel can’t remember ever seeing anyone else the way he sees Ichirou. Nathaniel’s terror-ridden upbringing didn’t exactly give any opportunity for any relationship besides a really intimate one with pain.

But this? 

No, this feeling is strange and new. It’s something odd, the way that heat sparks up in him whenever he’s close by or a sense of ease washes over him whenever Ichirou smiles. Nathaniel had always thought Ichirou looked impressive in the interviews he had watched as a kid, but knowing him now? There was something more expressive about him when he wasn’t in front of the camera. It warmed his heart knowing that he was of the few people who got to see the real Ichirou. 

Which brought him to his current thought: why? Why him? Why let Nathaniel get close at all when his job was simply to be his Butcher? Ichirou couldn’t gain anything out of this other than a quick release.

It’s not like Nathaniel _minds_ , not at all. Those gloved hands have done so much to him, _for_ him. He owes him more than his life, let alone just being the Lord’s entertainment. Ichirou saved his _life_ , granted him an escape from being on the run and from his father’s cruel watch. He’s intervened on more accounts than a Lord should for his Butcher and especially for one who’s mouth got him into so much trouble all the time. And so many…other things. He thinks of what Ichirou has _done_ to him these past few months and flushes, shaking his head to clear his mind. No, it’s really not just that. It’s Ichirou, who never spared an ounce of attention toward anyone else, even people within the family, but for Nathaniel… when it was just the two of them in the safety of Ichirou’s flat and those gloves brushed softly across his scars--

It really wasn’t his place. What could a Wesninski offer a Moriyama other than the lowly comfort that he could actually do his job right. It’s not like he could offer an heir or--Nathaniel shakes his head. It was useless having those thoughts. 

This couldn’t amount to anything. Nathaniel was the Lord’s Butcher, but that’s all he would ever be. A Wesninski, cold and cruel, killing until something killed him first. This couldn’t become anything. He was nothing.

Ichirou is putting away paperwork on his desk when Nathaniel knocks softly on the door. He takes a deep breath. It’s a valid question, he reasons. The worst that can happen is a dismissal and for the topic to be forgotten.

“Come in.” The small smile on Ichirou’s face when he sees who it is doesn’t help settle the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Nathaniel closes the door behind him but doesn't move further in the room in case he needs a hasty retreat.

“Nat. What is it?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Nathaniel adds, “If you’re free, my Lord.”

Ichirou’s face settles again back to neutrality. “Something is wrong.”

For some reason, Nathaniel can’t keep eye contact and his gaze lowers to the floor. “No. No, I just wanted to ask...why? Why me?”

“What about you?” Ichirou says it so coolly that Nathaniel can’t suppress a flinch.

“I know it’s not my place, my Lord. I-I just wanted to know-” 

“Not your place?” Ichirou interrupts.

“I’m just your Butcher.” Nathaniel is debating how much he should elaborate, but suddenly his nerves get the best of him. Before he knows it, he’s slipping into a full on rant. 

“You give me orders. I follow them. I kill people. I offer my services. Anything else is not my place, Ichi. You can fuck me, but as hard as you may try, I can’t give you an heir.” Nathaniel grimaces at how that comes out, but the words keep spilling out. “I can’t offer you anything more than some lowly comfort and the blood staining my hands.” The words are nasty coming from him and Nathaniel curses at himself for letting everything slip. He’s already shown too much disrespect. He snaps his mouth shut.

“Forgive me for my insolence. I’ll take my leave now.” His eyes are burning and he bows quickly to hide them, not daring to look at Ichirou's face. He turns quickly around towards the door, so he can’t let Ichirou see him being weak. He’ll hold on to his panic attack once he’s a safe distance away from any prying eyes.

“Nathaniel.” The sharp tone of his full name is what makes him freeze before he can slip through the door.

“Nat, look at me.” The tone is softer now, quieter. He closes his eyes to take a breath and then slowly turns back around. He’s startled to see Ichirou right in front of him and looming over him at the threshold of the door.

“You are not no one.” Ichirou’s voice is a fierce whisper. “You are your father’s son and your father was someone to me.” Ichirou raises a gloved hand and Nathaniel involuntarily closes his eyes and flinches. When he doesn't feel the cool touch of Ichirou’s hand across his cheek, he wills himself to open his eyes again. The hand is an inch away from his face, wanting to cradle his cheek but not quite touching. Nathaniel leans into the hand and Ichirou strokes softly at his scars, thumb rubbing gently under his eye.

“But he is dead and you are not.” 

_Yet_ , Nathaniel’s mind supplies. 

“Do you understand? You are my Butcher. There is no price tag on your life.”

Nathaniel nods quietly into the cup of his hand, even though he really doesn’t. Doesn’t understand how Ichirou can settle for him, for anything less than what is fitting for the Moriyama Lord. There is no future in this for him. 

Then Ichirou cradles his face in his hands and leans in to kiss him and his words die on his tongue. It’s a reassuring kiss, firm but closed mouthed. He forgets what they were talking about until Ichirou’s words startle him back to the present.

“But you are also more than just my Butcher, Nathaniel Wesninski. Yes, the Moriyamas might require an heir of me. But my ties lie here with you, Nat. I have ascended this empire with you by my side, and I intend for it to stay that way.”

Nathaniel lets out a shuddering breath, his legs suddenly weak. 

_He doesn’t mean any more than that._

_Of course you will be by his side._

_It is your duty._

“Ichi…my Lord, you know that I am and always will be yours.” 

_He owns you._

_He'll do with you as he wishes until he doesn't want you anymore._

He couldn’t hope for more than that. He tamped down the swirl of emotions in his chest. 

“I do," Ichirou sighed. "But-" 

Ichirou leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

"You must know." 

His nose. 

"That." 

His lips. 

"I am also yours.” 

Nathaniel is lucky that the door is to his back or he would have fallen straight over. His mind can barely process the words before Ichirou punctuates his claim with another kiss on the lips, this time slipping his tongue between. 

Nathaniel is breathless by the time Ichirou pulls away, clinging weakly to the lapels of his suit. His knees are weak from the rush of emotions and his head light. 

"There will be no more doubt about this. Right, Nat?" Ichirou says with a final peck on his lips. 

Nathaniel moves out of the way so Ichirou can leave the room but allows himself a quick moment to compose himself. He quickly decides to give up. He lets the warmth of Ichirou's words spread throughout his body, flush up to his face, settle in his gut. 

"Always yes, my Lord," Nathaniel whispers. 

His Lord smiles as he leaves the room and his Butcher, grinning widely, follows closely after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which nathaniel gets attacked with Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of snick is a courtesy of the gybtmz chat  
> You might know me: still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
